Halloween Night in a Haunted House
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: NO POWERS (besides paranormal) STORY! Elsa Arendelle is a creative individual, with a very mischievous boyfriend named Jackson Overland, and a very bubbly sister named Anna. But, what happens when she is dared to spend the night in a creepy house on Halloween night? Will Elsa and Jack be able to prove there are no such things as ghosts? (Somewhat horror genre too)
1. Chapter 1

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT IN A HAUNTED HOUSE**

**Chapter 1**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

**Hey everyone. This is my first time coming up with something scary. So I hope you all like. And if any of you have any suggestions on what the following chapters should be, review and let me know, and I will take them into consideration. Thanks again for reading. Happy Halloween, and God bless. ^_^**

XXX

The week before Halloween was nerve racking for Elsa Arendelle. She was still working on Anna's Halloween costume and didn't even know what she was going to dress up as, even though she was going to pass out candy the day of trick or treating while Anna went out with her friends, like Rapunzel and Merida. Elsa was going to stay home, pass out candy for the little kids, and spend some time with the best boyfriend ever.

"So, how's my costume coming, Elsa?" Anna asked while they were walking out the door to head to school at the beginning of that week.

"It's getting there, Anna. You must know, making a dress that looks like it was made out of hearts isn't easy." Elsa replied as they started walking down the sidewalk.

As they did, they passed the old house that hadn't been occupied in for who knows how long. It was dark and gloomy. Window shutters were practically hanging by a thread, and the door looked almost like it didn't fit anymore. The porch had stuff scattered about it, mostly dead leaves and tree branches. But there were broken down chairs and a table that hadn't been used for centuries.

Elsa stared at the house with a creepy chill running down her spine. And from where she stood, she could have sworn she saw something, or someone, move in the upstairs window, making the torn pink curtains blow about.

"Anna, do you wanna ride from a certain boy?" Anna's voice broke Elsa from her sudden spook and look over, only to see a royal blue car, with a snowflake decal on the passenger side of the car, and the white hair and blue eyes. She smiled as Anna got in the back and Elsa got in the front seat.

"Thanks Jack." Elsa said as Jackson Overland, or as everyone called him Jack Frost, drove off towards school.

"Anything for my snow queen." Jack replied, making Anna go aw, and making Elsa blush a tiny bit.

XXX

As school went on, Elsa was thinking about what to be for Halloween. "Jack, I'm telling you, I have no idea what I should be, and Halloween is in a week!" Elsa complained at lunch to her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't stress about it. If you ask me, I'd say go as a slutty nurse, but that's just me." Jack replied, making Elsa giggle a little.

"Jack, stop it. I'm not putting on an ultra short skirt just so you can get the wrong idea!"

"Damn...oh well."

"Elsa, could you please tell Astrid that ghosts aren't real?" Anna said, as she walked up with Astrid behind her.

"Ghosts are real! I keep seeing one in that old house on your street!" Astrid yelled.

"Really? And Hiccup is dating you?" Jack said, making Astrid give him an evil look.

"Astrid, ghosts don't exist." Elsa said.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain the movement of that pink curtain."

"Drafty house...probably the wind." Elsa said, sounding confident in what she believed in.

"Alright...Anna, I dare you to spend the night in the old house on Halloween night, and if you say that there were no ghosts in that house, I'll stop believing in them." Astrid said.

"But...I can't. I'm going to hang out with Rapunzel and Merida on Halloween."

"Not anymore."

"Astrid...she's not going." Elsa said.

"Why? Is she chicken?"

"No...I'm saying she's not going because...I'll take the dare." Elsa said. She wasn't afraid. She knew ghosts didn't exist, so she had no problem accepting the dare.

"Elsa..." Jack began.

"Elsa, you don't have to."

"I want to. I'll stay the night in that house...all night in that house, just to prove to you that there are no such thing as ghosts."

"Fine." Astrid said, looking at Jack. "Just in case though, Elsa, take that frost guy with you. I mean, would you want to die and not have anyone know?"

"Oh, there's no doubt about it, I'm going too." Jack said, touching Elsa's hand and wrapping his fingers around it.

"The only real reason you should have someone with you in that house, is because legend has it that one year, around the time that it became the trademark haunted house, a young boy went inside, and he never came out." Astrid said, making Elsa's heart leap a bit. Maybe she was a bit scared to go into that old house now. "Happy camping!" She had started laughing as she walked away.

Anna looked at Elsa and Jack as Elsa sat back down.

"Elsa, you didn't have to do that. I would have asked Rapunzel and Merida to come with me."

"What about Kristoff?" Jack mentioned.

"Oh, yeah...him too."

"Anna, you are just 17, I'm not letting you stay the night at an old house that could fall apart at any moment."

"Then why are you?"

Elsa was stumped by the question. She didn't know why she was. Maybe it was a way to stay the night with Jack, since his parents won't let them at his or her house. But mainly, it was to protect her younger sister.

"Elsa..." Jack began when the bell rang and Anna ran to her next class as Elsa and Jack threw away their trash and headed off to their next class, which was awesome because they had their next class together.

"Well, looks like that answered my question of what I should be...I'm not dressing up this year."

XXX

After school that day, Jack went over to Elsa's house to help her with Anna's costume a little bit. He wasn't as creative as Elsa was, but he tried his best to help out Elsa with creative stuff every now and then. But this time, he was there only to do some research while Elsa worked on the costume for Anna.

"Elsa, drop out of the dare!" Jack yelled, scaring Elsa in the process.

"Jack, don't scare me like that! Why do I need to drop out of the dare?" Elsa asked, continuing on the costume.

"Because of this article." Jack grabbed his laptop from his lap and walked over to Elsa, sitting down next to her project. "It says here, that long ago, there was a man named Kozmotis Pitchiner who died in that house." Jack began.

"So?"

"Elsa!"

"What?"

"It says here that he was waiting for his girlfriend, Amalie to come to his place on Halloween night, but she never showed up. So he waited and waited for her to show up. He died on Halloween night many years later. They say that his ghost haunts that house to this very day."

"Jackson Overland, there are no such things as ghosts!" Elsa yelled.

"Sure there is!" Jack began. "I mean, how do you explain that creepy sound I hear at night?"

"Okay..." Elsa began as she stopped what she was doing again. "1) what sounds do you hear and 2) how are you hearing creepy sounds when you don't live anywhere near it?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I moved out of my parents place and I now live next door to that haunted house on this street."

"No, you didn't tell me!" Elsa yelled before going back to Anna's costume.

"I'm telling you, Elsa. That place, is haunted."

"Whatever you say, Jack." Elsa retorted, but she was now secretly wishing that she never took the dare, in the first place.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT IN A HAUNTED HOUSE**

**Chapter 2**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

That following week, on Halloween at 6:00, Elsa was waiting by the front gates of the old house, when she saw familiar snow white messy hair.

Jack was carrying his over night bag under his arm. "Elsa why are you going through with this?"

"Because if I don't, Anna will be forced to and she was really looking forward to spending the night at Rapunzel's tonight." Elsa grabbed her bag from the concrete sidewalk and looked at the house, only to get that creepy feeling going down her spine yet again.

Jack took her hand that was free, making her look his way, and smile. It was with his touch that made her feel better about going inside that creepy old house.

Elsa looked back at the house and started walking towards it with Jack in tow, holding her hand tight.

They walked up to the door, that looked almost like it was new and was fitting in the door frame. Jack opened it up and walked inside. Elsa, instantly, could smell the decaying of rotten wood. The furniture was tattered and torn. The fireplace was chipped a bit and there were dead flowers on top of said chipped fireplace.

"Whoa...this place looks abandoned." Jack said looking around. He noticed some pictures on a buffet table and was smiling at Kozmotis's family and friends. But then, he saw a photo of Kozmotis and his girlfriend. And he couldn't believe it."Uh...Elsa?"

"Yeah...?" Elsa asked as she walked up to her boyfriend. Jack showed the picture to her and her eyes started to grow wide.

"His girlfriend looks a lot like you." He said.

Elsa looked up at Jack, fear coursing through her veins. She backed up into the couch and sat down. Jack set the picture back down and walked over to Elsa, sitting down next to her. "Hey, it's okay." He began as he placed a hand on her back. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, Jack, you don't understand. That was my mother!" Elsa yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah."

Jack pulled Elsa in for a hug and just held her there. "Why would this Kozmotis Pitchiner have a photo of your mom in his house?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. But, I think we should go."

"Elsa, you promised you'd stay in here all night!" Jack pulled away and gave her a look of concern and bit of anger in his voice.

"I know, but...this place is giving me the creeps."

Jack stood up for a moment, when he felt a chill go down his spine. "Whoa."

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, we'll just say we did." He walked towards the door and went to open it...but it wouldn't open. "Damn door. It's like it's locked from the outside."

Elsa stood up and went to open the door herself, only to get the same results. "Well, it is an old house. Maybe it's just stuck." She began to pull with all her strength but nothing happened. "Great! Now we're stuck in here!"

"Relax! I'm sure there's another way..." Jack began to say when a creaking noise started to happen upstairs. "What the hell? Who else is here?"

"Jack...are you sure that Kozmotis died by natural causes in this house?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then explain that!" Elsa pointed to a spot on the floor, making Jack look over to the spot she was pointing at and saw a blood stain on the rug.

"Okay...maybe they have the facts wrong."

"Jack, I'm scared!"

Jack pulled her close, and held her there. He was going to do whatever it took to protect her, even if it cost him his life. "It's okay, El. I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay." He kept saying as he rubbed her back.

Elsa buried her face into Jack's chest. She was so scared, and yet she was the one who didn't believe in ghosts or goblins or ghouls. But that was starting to change a bit.

XXX

In the basement, in a dark corner, a man in all black was watching a glowing sphere in front of him. He was grinning evilly as he saw Jack's face in the sphere. He was also chuckling evilly for a short while...until Elsa's face appeared, then he gasped. "A-Amalie?"

XXX

Jack placed his sleeping bag on the floor by the couch and got it all set for the night. He looked towards the bathroom door, and sighed. "She's been in there for a while now. I hope she's okay." He asked himself.

XXX

Elsa was staring in the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy, like she'd been crying. Which she was, because she was so scared and wanted to leave. But, after a while, she realized that Jack would protect her if anything was to happen.

She sighed. "Oh, mom...why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Her parents died in a car accident 3 years ago, and she still missed them terribly, but she knew her parents were watching over her and her sister, and were most definitely proud of them both. Elsa was about to graduate high school with Jack and Anna was about to start her senior year next school year. She couldn't believe any of this was happening so fast.

She looked away from the mirror for a split second and then looked back only to see a man in black behind her. She gasped at sight of the man and spun around to look at him. Black slicked back hair, golden gray eyes, and gray skin. He wore a black robe, with black pants and shoes. He almost looked like the guy from the picture.

"Amalie? Is that you?" He asked.

Elsa tried to scream, but nothing came out. It was like her mouth just got terribly dry at that moment, for she was wrong, and ghosts existed.

"Amalie, I've waited many years for you to show up. It took forever, but I finally get to see you again."

Elsa grabbed her to-go bag of toothpaste, toothbrush and ran out of the room.

"Amalie!"

"Jack!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Astrid was right! There's a ghost here!"

"What?" Jack pulled her away and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I just saw him in the bathroom! He kept calling me Amalie! That was my mom's name and I do look like her, but...!" Elsa was going really fast with what she was saying that Jack started seeing the resemblance between her and Anna.

"Whoa, slow down, Anna." Jack said, jokingly. "What did he look like?"

Elsa ran over to the photo of her mom and Kozmotis and showed it to Jack. "It was him!"

"You saw Kozmotis's ghost?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we need to get out of her now. He thinks your Amalie, your mother!"

"I know! Oh, Jack!"

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing can happen to you. I promise."

"Amalie? Where'd you go?" A voice boomed through the air, making Jack look around. "It's me...Kozmotis." The voice spoke again. "Or you can call me by my new name...Pitch Black."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT IN A HAUNTED HOUSE**

**Chapter 3**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

Elsa was shaking uncontrollably. Hearing her mother's name being said by a dead guy was freaking her out.

Jack was holding her in a protective way. "I'm surprised he can't tell the difference."

"What difference?" Elsa asked.

"Didn't your mom have violet colored eyes? Your eyes are a beautiful blue."

"You're right. She did. I got my dad's eyes. But my mother's looks apparently."

"Hey, don't worry, Elsa. Everything will be fine." Jack was comforting her as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm just so scared, Jack. What if something bad happens to me...or worse, you!?"

"Hey, I'll be fine."

**(SONG: "Safe and Sound" - Me Vs. Gravity)**

"And so will you." Elsa looked into Jack's crystal blue eyes, and sighed. The look in them always comforted her.

_JACK: I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said I'd never let you go/when all those shadows almost killed your light/I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"/but all that's dead and gone and passed/tonight/CHORUS/Just close your eyes/the sun is going down/you'll be alright/no one can hurt you now/come morning light/you and I'll be safe/and/sound._

Elsa placed her head on Jack's lap, and just lied there, while Jack rubbed her back in a comforting way.

_JACK: Don't you dare look out the window darling everything's on fire/the war outside our door keeps raging on/hold on to this lullaby/even when the music's/gone/gone/CHORUS/Just close your eyes/the sun is going down/you'll be alright/no one can hurt you now/come morning light/you and I'll be safe/and/sound._

Jack looked at Elsa, as he moved his hand from her back to her hair and started playing with her beautiful single French braid, that was perfectly placed on her left shoulder.

_JACK: Just close your eyes...you'll be alright...come morning light/you and I'll be safe/and/sound..._

All of a sudden, Jack felt her breathing become steady and when he looked at her...her eyes were closed, and she was asleep.

_JACK: Just close your eyes/the sun is going down/you'll be alright/no one can hurt you now/come morning light/you and I'll be safe/and/sound._

**(End of song)**

Once Jack knew Elsa was asleep, he gently placed her head on a pillow, and walked away to investigate.

He walked up the stairs and towards the rooms. He walked into the room with a bunch of black pillows and sheets, and walls that looked like they could use a good cleaning. He looked at a photo, and sighed. Kozmotis was dressed like the Boogeyman, and Amalie, Elsa's mom, was dressed up as the Snow Queen, with an all white dress, a cut out by her neck, with a little bit of cleavage showing, and strappy high-heeled shoes, that were white.

"She dressed up almost like Elsa for Halloween last year." Jack said as he pulled out his wallet and took out a wallet sized photo.

The photo was of Jack and Elsa together on Halloween night, dressed up as Jack Frost and a Snow Queen. Elsa designed her own dress for the Snow Queen look. It was ice blue with a white long-sleeved sparkly see-through shirt, with the tips of the sleeves stopping at a point on the roof of her hands, and an ice blue cape that had beautiful snowflake designs.

Jack's costume then was a royal blue hoodie with frost by the neck, the hood, the sleeves (by his wrists), and the pouch in front. He wore brown pants that stopped just before reaching his ankles, and was bare foot. He had a staff that looked like a Shepard's crook, with frost going across where he was holding it.

Jack smiled a small smile as he looked at it and got a wonderful memory from. That was the Halloween he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elsa. They both had the same idea that year to be someone related to snow and ice. And plus, they both loved the cold. So, it was almost a match made in Heaven.

Jack was about to place the photo back into his wallet, when all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain enter his head, and then nothing but darkness.

XXX

Elsa stirred a little bit. She was dreaming of her future with Jack. Hopefully they'd last forever.

"Elsa..." A voice spoke with kindness, and had a soft nature to it. Elsa stirred again. She wouldn't wake up even if she wanted to. She was out cold still, and was still thinking that Jack was there with her. "Elsa, honey..._do you wanna build snowman/oh come on please wake up now/I know it's hard, but I am proud of you/oh for getting through/these hard times..." _The voice sang.

Elsa's eyes opened up a smidgen, for she recognized that voice.

"_...you only had your sister/but now you have Jack/I can't be any happier..." _Elsa looked at the figure in front of her, and was wide awake now. _"...come on let's build a snowman."_

Elsa sat up more, looking into the violet eyes of someone she hadn't seen in 3 years. They were full of kindness and looked soft and sweet. It was official, Elsa knew these eyes, and she couldn't believe it.

"M-mom...?"

Amalie Arendelle giggled at her daughter's shocked look. "Yes, sweetie, it's me."

Elsa smiled and hugged her with full force. Amalie hugged her back and said: "I am so proud of you, Elsa Marie."

Then, Elsa let go of her mom and looked around for Jack. "Where's Jack?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he went upstairs...and Kozmotis never let anyone upstairs except for me when we were dating."

Elsa started to freak. "Mom...Kozmotis thinks I'm you."

"How? You have snow blond hair, I have brown. You have blue eyes, I have violet. Why would he...?" Amalie then had a bad feeling. "Kozmotis..." She stood up and began to walk towards the stairs with Elsa following behind.

"What's going on?"

"Please, still be there." Amalie said under her breathe as she climbed the stairs and headed towards Kozmotis's hold room.

"Mom!" Elsa was being ignored, and she hated being ignored.

Amalie looked in her old boyfriend's room, and the first thing she noticed, was the photo on the ground. She picked it up and saw that it was of Elsa and Jack together on Halloween last year.

Elsa ran in and saw the photo in her mom's hand, making her run over to her mom and grab the photo. "Jack...he's in trouble." 

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT IN A HAUNTED HOUSE**

**Chapter 4**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

_*=lyric change_

Jack finally woke up, only to find darkness in his line of vision. He tried standing up but found it hard to do. He looked up groggily only to find his wrists chained to a wall, while he was sitting on the floor.

"What-what happened?" He looked all around the area he was in, and figured he was in the basement, sense there was a washer and dryer down there. But there was also a black sphere in the middle of the room, showing everything that was happening in his house. He saw Elsa upstairs in the room he was in earlier that night, and he began to freak a little. He promised her he'd protect her. But being chained to the wall prevented him from doing so.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." He said under his breathe.

"Elsa? Who is this Elsa?" A dark voice spoke, making Jack look up, only to see a pair of golden gray eyes and gray skin looking down at him.

"You must Kozmotis."

"That was my name. But now it's Pitch Black. And you must be the bastard that stole my girl from me."

"Look Kozmotis, or Pitch, or whatever you name is! That girl I am with...that is Elsa Arendelle, Amalie's daughter!" Jack tried to tell him.

"Lies! I know it's Amalie!" Pitch yelled, before grinning evilly and changing his appearance...to look just like Jack.

"What the...?"

"If Amalie fell for you, then I better look like you to get her back." Pitch said, before changing his eyes from golden gray (for they stayed that color when he changed to look like Jack), to Jack's crystal blue.

He spun around and walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

Jack struggled against the chains to break free, but nothing worked. He was trapped...and Elsa was going to be in danger.

XXX

Elsa was sitting on the couch, looking at the photo she found in Kozmotis's old room. It was Jack's copy. "Kozmotis has him somewhere in this house, and he could be hurt...or worse."

"Elsa, darling, don't beat yourself up about this. He just went up there to investigate and Kozmotis must have saw him as a threat."

"Yeah...because I look like you, mom." Elsa placed the photo on Jack's sleeping bag and then leaned back on the couch.

Amalie heard some creaking and looked behind her, only to see shocked crystal blue eyes staring at them.

"A-Amalie?" He asked.

Amalie stood up, making Elsa look too, but only to see Jack there. "Jack!" Elsa was about to run to him, when Amalie stopped her. "Mom, what is it?"

"Kozmotis...it's me. I'm a ghost like you."

Kozmotis turned back to his normal form, making Elsa shake a bit. "How-how did you die?"

"Car accident...with my husband."

"You married...someone who wasn't me."

"Kozmotis, I am so sorry I never verbally broke up with you."

"You broke my heart!"

"I know! I know. And I am so sorry for doing that." Amalie began to walk towards him slowly. "But I am ready to be with you for all eternity."

Kozmotis turned away from her. "What makes you think I want to be with you now?"

"You think my daughter is me, when clearly we have different hair colors and eye colors."

Kozmotis just looked more pissed as he kept looking the other way.

**(SONG: "For the First Time in Forever" REPRISE – Frozen)***

AMALIE: Kozmotis...darling..._oh please don't shut me out/please don't slam the door/oh please don't keep your distance from me no more/cuz for the first time in forever/there's a feeling I know is true/for the first time in forever/I want to be with you/I know I left without a goodbye though/every thought I wanted to cry/but for the first time in forever/I won't leave this time._

KOZMOTIS: Amalie..._please leave me now/your ghost life awaits/go enjoy the sun while I'm lost in the dark..._

AMALIE: But...

_KOZMOTIS:_ _I know, you mean well/but leave me be/yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free/just stay away, you'll be happier without me._

_AMALIE: Actually..._

_KOZMOTIS: _(Looks at AMALIE by turning back around) _What are you saying?_

_AMALIE: I...um...I..._

_KOZMOTIS: Spit it out girl!_

_AMALIE: I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, much._

KOZMOTIS: What?

AMALIE: Ever since that night I abandoned you, I have felt awful.

KOZMOTIS: You have?

AMALIE: I love you, Kozmotis...so much.

KOZMOTIS: Amalie...

AMALIE: Please take me back.

**(End of song) [SORRY IT'S NOT A FULL SONG]**

Amalie walked closer to him and took his hands before kissing him on the lips. Even though she should have been grossed out, Elsa couldn't help but feel happy for her mom. She was smiling as Amalie pulled away from the kiss and hugged him.

Kozmotis hugged her back with a smile of excitement painted on his face. Then, he lifted up one hand, and snapped his fingers...but nothing seemed to happen.

XXX

Jack was watching the entire scene play out through the black sphere ball, until it went out. "NO!" He screamed. He struggled against the chains that kept him from moving, until he got tired out. "No...Elsa...I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you." Jack began to say, as the chains holding him to the wall disappeared.

He stood up quickly and ran up the stairs to the living room, only to see Kozmotis hugging another ghost who was a girl who looked just like Elsa. "She must be Amalie Arendelle...Elsa's mother."

Elsa looked over and saw Jack standing there by the basement door. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Jack! I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, El. I'm fine."

Kozmotis let go of Amalie and looked at Elsa and Jack, making Jack let Elsa go and look at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were stealing my Amalie, when it turns out...you were just spending time with your girl."

"Yeah..." Jack began as he pulled Elsa back towards him. "...I was."

"Let's go, Kozmotis." Amalie said before walking towards Elsa and giving her a tight hug goodbye. "I know I said this before, but I am so proud of you, Elsa." She said. She let go of her daughter and looked at Jack. "You take care of her, Jack."

"I will...I have been for 1 year now."

Amalie smiled at Jack and gave him a quick hug and then walked up to Kozmotis, and they both disappeared by fading out of the area.

Elsa just then, fell into Jack's arms, falling asleep. Jack smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the couch, and placed her there. He kissed her forehead before climbing into his sleeping bag. He noticed his photo of them and took it. He put it back into his wallet and went to sleep.

XXX

"So, what's the verdict?" Astrid asked that Monday after Halloween at lunch time.

Elsa and Jack were sitting with each other like always. Elsa looked at Astrid and smiled. "Ghosts don't exist." She lied. She didn't want to feed Astrid's ego. Also, she didn't want to sound crazy if she said that she saw her mom's ghost.

"You didn't see any ghosts?" Astrid asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Nope. Not one." Jack answered this one. He was playing along. He didn't want to sound crazy too.

"Grr...fine! I don't believe in ghosts anymore." Astrid stormed off, grumbling along the way.

Elsa and Jack chuckled a bit as Anna walked up and sat down with her sister and Jack. "Tell me the truth, did you really see a ghost in that house?"

Elsa looked at her younger sister and grinned as she nodded her head.

"Then why did you...?"

"We didn't want to feed her ego, if you know what I mean." Jack answered for Elsa.

"Oh...good idea." Anna began to eat her lunch.

Elsa went to take a fork full of macaroni and cheese when she noticed a beautiful diamond ring on the prongs of the fork. She took it off and just looked at it.

"Elsa..." She looked over at Jack and felt tears forming in her eyes. "...I know this is a little too early, but we almost pretty much died on Saturday. So..." He took her hand into his hands, and stared deeply into her eyes. "...will you marry me?"

Anna almost did a classic spit take when she heard Jack propose to her sister, while Elsa just smiled excitedly and nodded yes. Jack took the ring and placed it on her left hand ring finger, before they kissed.

As they kissed, there was chill going throughout the cafeteria. Everyone brushed it off as a door was opened and closed, but Elsa and Jack knew better. This was a paranormal chill.

**THE END!**

**Next year around Halloween, I'll be writing the sequel to this story. But I will start around the beginning of October so it can be a longer story then just 4 chapters. So, be sure to keep an eye out for that story.**

**God bless and Happy (belated) Halloween.**

**~Brittany Bauer.**


End file.
